


Colliding Hearts - Hinanami AU

by ThisIsThePurrfectName



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, F/M, Hajime x Chiaki, Hinanami - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, sdr2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsThePurrfectName/pseuds/ThisIsThePurrfectName





	1. Prologue

"I'm sorry..." the young boy stared at the ground, trying to hide the inevitable tears that would fall.  
Chiaki stood still, for once not buried in the screen of her DS, "You're... moving?"  
Her friend. Her best friend, her _only_ friend had just told her that he was moving to another school, "But... You can't! You're my best friend... I _need_ you..." Tears began to flow from Chiakis eyes as the brown haired boy stepped forward and gave her a hug, "I know... We'll see each other again one day though... I promise."  
Chiaki stepped out of his embrace, "Goodbye... Hajime..." She turned, walking away as she tried to keep her tears at bay.  
"Goodbye, Chiaki..."


	2. Chapter 1

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Hajime yawned, sitting up slowly from his bed, and shakily getting up.  
He picked up his phone and checked the time.

8:25 AM

He froze.  
Today was the first day of school! And not just any other 'first day'.  
Today was special.  
Today he was moving school.  
6 years had passed since he had moved out of town, but now he was back, and moving to the local academy, which towered over any other building in the area, known for being the 'centre of the world' due to its height.  
Jumping out of bed, and rushing down the stairs, he quickly ate breakfast while checking social media and other stuff.  
After breakfast, and having a shower, he got changed into a plain white shirt, with a green tie and black jeans. Running towards the door, he called behind him, as he rushed out the door  
"Bye Mum!"  
Putting earphones in and turning on some Avicii, he made his way to school.  
When Hajime got to school, there was just ten minutes until the bell, so he decided to find his registration class in advance, so he wouldn't be late. Once getting through the bustling corridors and arriving at it, which was in the computing department, he walked in.  
His attention was immediately averted to a pink-haired girl wearing a cat hoodie, who seemed to be busy playing on one of the many computers in the room.  
He had to admit, she did look a little _cute_ as well.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Upon noticing someone enter the room from the corner of her eye, Chiaki paused the game and looked up.  
"Oh! You must be the new student everyone's been talking about... I think."  
"Uh.. I think that's me, yeah. Is this the class for 4H?" The boy spoke deeply, and there was something about him that seemed familiar, yet Chiaki couldn't pinpoint what exactly.  
"Yeah, this is the room..." She pointed over to a desk at the back right of the room, "There's an empty seat next to mines, over there. You can sit beside me if you want."  
"Thanks," he smiled, walking over to the desk she mentioned, and putting his bag down, before walking over to her, "What game are you playing?"  
"Oh, just CS:GO... But don't tell anyone! I brought it in on a usb stick, the school doesn't allow these types of games, so you have to promise me not to tell!"

=~=~=~=~=~=~=

"Don't worry, I won't!" He was taken aback by her sudden outburst, but, something about it seemed familiar.   
"Good," She let out a relieved sigh, "Anyways, I never caught your name.."  
"Oh, Hajime, you?"  
"I'm Chiaki, nice to meet you.." she smiled warmly at him.  
"Chiaki... I used to know a Chiaki once..." he jumped back to reality before he could get lost in thought, "A- Nice to meet you too."

_Brrrriiinnngg!_

As soon as the bell rang, Chiaki darted to the computer in an instant, closing down all the software and taking her USB stick out. Once she was done, she ran to her desk and sat down next to Hajime just as more students and the teacher filed in.  
"Oh look, the gamer girl's finally found someone who will even _sit_ beside her!" A blonde girl with ponytails and sporting an orange kimono laughed rudely, sitting at the desk in front of Chiaki.  
Hajime glanced over at his new friend, who was clearly now upset, slumped down in her chair with the cat hoodie covering half of her face.   
"Hey.. You ok?" He poked her shoulder, visibly concerned.  
Chiaki nodded briefly, "I'm fine... It's just Hiyoko. She's always trying to get on my nerves."  
Hajime glanced up at Hiyoko, who was now turned back to the front, but with her phone on under the desk.  
Chiaki pouted, "And she's terrible at that game as well!"  
Hajime sighed, "Well, I guess... Just ignore her."  
"I _try.."_ She sunk back in her seat as the teacher started taking the register.  
"Akane,"  
"Here!"  
"Byakuya,"  
"Here."  
"Chiaki,"  
"Here.."  
"Fuyuhiko,"  
"Yo."  
"Gundham,"  
"Yes."  
"Hajime," The teacher looked up, "Welcome."  
"Oh- Uh, thanks."  
After registration, Hajime checked his timetable.

P1: History  
P2: Computing Science  
=|=|=|=  
P3: PE  
P4: Maths  
=|=|=|=  
P5: English  
P5: Business

As he followed the map to history, which was conveniently not far, he forgot to check where he was going, and bumped into someone.  
"Oh- I'm so sorry!" He leaned down to help pick up the jotters and books that had been dropped, before standing up and realising that it was Chiaki, and she was too observed in her game to even notice.  
"Chiaki! I'm so sorry," He held the books out in front of her, but she just kept playing what looks like a PSP.   
"Wha- what?" She paused the game, and looked up innocently at Hajime, "Did something happen?"  
"I- I just bumped into you, that's all," he looked down at his map, then to Chiaki, "I think I'm a bit lost.. Where's history?"  
"Oh, down here," she tugged on his shirt, before running towards another corridor, "Are you in room 11?" She asked without stopping.  
"Yeah, what class do you have?"   
"Oh! We're in the same class."  
Hajime smiled, thankful that there was someone he slightly knew in his first class.  
Chiaki slowed to a walking pace, before freezing outside a door.  
A moment passed before Hajime spoke up, "Are you.. gonna go in?"  
Pulling her hood up, and seemingly shrinking into the hoodie, she spoke quietly, "But.. Hiyokos in that class! And all she does is pick on me. She'll probably call me out for being late... _Again..._ "  
Hajime thought for a moment, "Well... Just walk in with me, and say you were helping me find the right class."  
Chili hesitated, before nodding "Okay, I'll try it..."  
Chiaki slowly reached out her hand, before grasping the door handle and giving it a push, making the door swing open.  
"Oh, look who's late again!" A familiar, annoying voice sounded from the back right corner of the classroom.  
The teacher turned around as if on cue and stared at us, "Chiaki... What excuse do you have for us this time?" The whole class turned and stared at us.  
"I- I- Uh- I..." She stared at the ground, lost for words.  
"She was helping me find the right class, sorry for the inconvenience." Hajime stepped in, hoping the teacher would be ok with it.  
The teacher sighed, "Very well... And you are..?"  
"Hajime." He replied, "I just moved."  
Nodding, he pointed to a table by the window "Go sit in the empty seat over there."  
Hajime quickly went to the desk, and sat down, hoping to avoid anymore distractions.  
Chiaki followed him and sat down at the desk next to him, giving him a quick smile before turning her attention to the teacher.

The rest of class blew by pretty quickly, but what Hajime found odd was that Chiaki kept glancing at him every few minutes. Deciding to let it go, he packed up his things and left class, making his way back the route they had taken from Computing.  
Surprisingly, when he got to the Computing class, which was also his registration class, Chiaki was the only one there.  
"Oh, Hey Chiaki." He smiled, glancing at the seating plan on the teachers desk before sitting down at his seat.  
"Hi." She barely even gave him a glance, as Hajime noticed her gaze was fixed on something under the table.  
"What're you doing?" He moved from his desk, to Chiakis on the other side of the classroom, "Ah, ok."  
Chiaki didn't respond, she just kept pushing buttons on the PSP she was hiding.   
Hajime was going to say something, but Chiaki frowned, and put the console in the pocket of her hoodie, "I can't get past that level.."   
"I guess you can try again later?"  
Chiaki nodded, and began to twiddle her thumbs on the desk, "Do you play any games?"   
"Me? Just a few."  
Chiaki was immediately interest, and directed her gaze to Hajime, "Oh! Which ones?"  
"CS:GO, Breath of the Wild, I'm also a fan of the Mario and Luigi RPG games."  
Her face immediately lit up, "You play CSGO as well?!"  
Hajime nodded, "Yeah! What's your steam name? Maybe we can play together."  
Chiaki quickly grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down something, "Here's my number, Steam, and Discord. Do you want to play after school?"  
Nodding, Hajime took the piece of paper from her, his fingers brushing against hers briefly, "Sure." He went to his desk, and sat down quickly as the rest of the class started to pour in.

Class started off fine, and note taking was going well for Hajime, until he felt something hit the side of his head. Quickly picking the object, which he now knew was a scrunched up piece of paper, up off the ground, and unwrapping it, he began to read.

_You should come to gaming club!_

Hajime had a funny feeling about who had thrown the message, and glanced over at Chiaki, who was smiling shyly at him from across the class. Quickly writing a response, he rolled the paper up and sent it on its way.

_Sure! What time is it?_

Hajime watched as Chiaki wrote something down, and gently threw it back.

_Lunch, on Tuesdays~_

Hajime couldn't help but admire her handwriting, it was soft, and neatly written despite the state of the crumpled paper.  
He started to write something down again, and once finished, threw it back.  
Messages went back and fourth between the two for the majority of the class, going through several sheets of paper in the process.  
"Hajime! Please pay attention and turn to the front."  
"Sorry." His face burned a deep shade of red, as he glanced at Chiaki, and the two chuckled quietly.


End file.
